Legless
by Anime Monster
Summary: He had to hear about it through Germany, and as soon as he did he was by England's side, helping him. When he found the bastard who had hurt him, their wouldn't be enough left to fill a matchbox. Pr/UK
1. The House Stank

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. I make no money off of this.

Author's Note: This is a request fic for Soleil Avec la Pluie who won a small contest of mine on the Avada Kedavra, Inc. forum. She requested angst, this is more hurt/comfort though...ah well, I can't write pure angst.

Plot bunny from Soleil Avec la Pluie on the AU plot bunny post of AKI.

There's a lot of exposition in this part and very little Pru/UK, mostly Prussia's thoughts which could be read (if you squint) as a bit of Pru/UK.

Summary: He had to hear about it through Germany, and as soon as he did he was by England's side, helping him. When he found the bastard who had hurt him, their wouldn't be enough left to fill a matchbox. Pr/UK

**_Legless_  
Chapter 1: The House Stank**

The house stank, that was his first clue of the problems inside. Arthur was a meticulous neat freak. Even hundreds of years ago when he was a pirate he kept things tidy. He guessed he had heard correctly. Of course the attack corresponded to a missile strike that was still being tracked. No one could identify the source of the missiles.

America was harping that they were terrorists from the Middle East. France was saying that he would have picked them up on radar if they had come from that direction, Italy agreed. Which lent suspicion on America. Germany said that it wasn't Russia who had attacked the United Kingdom unprovoked. China claimed no responsibility, aru. It was a mystery that the world conference was trying to solve, which nation had sent the missiles that had destroyed Heathrow and the surrounding area, and which nation had shot Arthur in the back.

He found Arthur sleeping in his new chair, unable to find a way to get up the stairs or out of it to lay on the bed. The doctors said he would never walk again, of course, considering that Arthur was a nation, it was unlikely he would be confided to the chair forever. It would take time, but eventually the damage would fade. He sat down the bag he brought and took off his coat. It was a cold fall day in England and between the rain and the fear of attack, an oppressive atmosphere had settled over the island.

He walked over and touched England on the shoulder, hoping to wake up the other nation. It didn't take much to wake him up, and he looked up, "Prussia?"

"The awesome me, at your service," Prussia said with a smile and a theatrical bow.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"I came to help you."

"I don't need help," England had always been rather independent, but it was obvious to both of them that this was a lie.

"I know you don't, but it's not going to stop me from helping you, anyways."

The chair was not even a powered chair, it was obviously rented from the pharmacy until he received the power chair that he should be using. "What have you been eating this week?" he asked, Arthur looked like he had lost fifty pounds, which wasn't good at all. Arthur didn't have enough meat on his bones to just be losing fifty pounds for no reason.

"I haven't been grocery shopping and I don't keep much food in the house," Arthur confessed in a whisper. His stomach choose that moment to make its displeasure of the situation known.

Prussia sighed, "I'll call for some take-out tonight and go grocery shopping tomorrow. But I think you need a bath."

"Are you saying I stink?" England shouted, getting irritable.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I'm saying," Prussia said with a devil-may-care expression.

"I suppose I do," England said. "I have been afraid of getting stuck in the bathtub."

"Well I'll run the bath and get you in the tub, you call when you want out. Or I'll come get you when the food gets here," he pushed England's chair towards the lower level bath. "What do you want to eat, anyways?"

"China always makes good food," England said.

"Chinese it is, then," Prussia said, running the bath. "Is that a good temperature?"

"That's fine," England said. "I'd like Sweet and Sour Chicken and some Crab Rangoon."

"Will do, call me if you need anything," Prussia said. England managed to undress himself, but getting into the tub was another problem. It would appear that the whole house would need to be upgraded to be handicap accessible. He could get out of the chair, but he couldn't get in the tub without sloshing water all over the floor and hurting himself. Prussia, though, upon seeing the wound that had been left untreated refused to let him even try to get into the water.

"We have to prevent water from getting into your stitches," he thought quickly and unraveled the dirty bandages that had been on the other. England was very lucky that his wound hadn't become infected with the care he had taken of himself. Prussia cleaned the wounds. There were two of them, the bullet had actually entered on the left side of the back at a shallow angle, passed through the spinal column, and exited out the right side just above the hip.

The person who had shot him had done so in such a way that the only internal injury had been to the spinal column in such a way that it only effected use of his legs. It had been pre-meditated, the bullet found once trajectory was determined was a generic 7.62x51 mm NATO round likely fired from an Accuracy International Arctic Warfare, a gun originating from the United Kingdom, someone had a taste for irony.

Fresh bandages were applied and cut sandwich baggies and duct tape served as impromptu waterproofing. Then England was allowed in the water.

Prussia lifted him and carefully lowered him into the warm bath water and got the things he needed for cleaning himself. "Call me if you need anything," he repeated and left to go order the food.

* * *

England was shocked. He hadn't expected Prussia of all people to come and help him out while he was injured. But it wasn't the first time the other nation had helped him while he was injured. Though in the past it was mutual assistance. Usually cleaning some sort of stab wound. Now he was the only one injured. Shot through the back by a coward with a sniper rifle.

For a few minutes he just soaked, allowing the warm water to slide over him, but he knew he needed to get clean.

He never realized what a task bathing was without use of his legs. He was lucky that he had to call Gilbert back into the bathroom with a clean cup so he could rinse the shampoo out of his hair. He was afraid to try dunking his head. He might accidentally drown himself, and he didn't want to try to find out if nations could survive drowning or not.

Soaping up his upper body was easier. Though not by much. He found that without signals to and from the brain he had to be extra careful in certain spots. Luckily this quickly went away without any stimulation. Once he felt he was clean enough he relaxed back into the warm water.

He could hear Gilbert in another section of the house, sounded like he was doing dishes. He wished he could help him, but he could barely reach the sink. It was a depressing thought how dependent he was on Prussia, but Gilbert came over on his own accord, he didn't have to come help him. He wondered what the other nation wanted out of the deal, but he would deal with that later. He was still a strong nation, even if he was currently a paraplegic.

He heard the doorbell ring and sighed as he pulled the stopper on the tub (which wasn't as hard as some of the other tasks because it was attached to the faucet by a chain which he could reach by bending forward), reaching for one the towels that Prussia had conveniently placed nearby before he left. It didn't take long after he had began to dry himself off for Prussia to enter the bathroom carrying clean clothes with him.

He quietly helped England dry off and out of the tub, setting him on a towel on top of the loo to get him into clean dry clothes. Arthur had realized when he used the loo just how difficult it was to put underwear and pants on. And Gilbert performed the task without commenting on Arthur's weaknesses or trying to seduce him.

"They didn't have Sweet and Sour Chicken, I hope pork is okay," Prussia said, putting socks on the other's feet.

"It's alright," England agreed. He was able to slide into the chair fully dressed in pajamas soon after and was wheeled out to his dining room. He noticed one of his chairs had been removed, and it was in this spot that his food was served. His stomach gave a loud protest to the fact that the food was sitting on the table and not in his belly so he began eating.

He saw a steaming cup sitting above his plate and picked it up. It revealed to be tea and with some trepidation he tried it, only to be surprised. It wasn't bad like he was expecting, it was quite good, he wondered how long Gilbert had been studying the way he made tea.

"I haven't," Gilbert said. "I just know that you're an OCD bastard when it comes to tea so I followed the directions on the box to the second."

"Thank you, Gilbert," England said, finding himself unable to stop the smile that was twitching into existence on his face.

Their dinner passed in a comfortable silence of two friends who knew everything about each other already. Until England asked, "Why are you helping me?"

"Hmm...the awesome me has to have a reason?" Prussia asked. "Because you need a friend who isn't invisible to everyone else."

"So you came because you're my friend?" England whispered. He finished his food and yawned. He was really tired and he needed to use the loo.

"You're not sleeping in that chair again, even if I have to carry you up the stairs," Prussia said.

England frowned, "I don't have a bed down here."

"Then it's up the stairs we go," Prussia got up and pushed the chair to the base of the stairs before locking the wheels. England decided that he had to have an elevator installed as Prussia lifted him up bridal style and began carrying him up the stairs.

He was breathing heavily and England realized that the only reason he could do this was because of the weight he lost. He kept quite though, knowing better than to try to hold a conversation when Prussia needed all his breath for the physical exercise he was putting himself through. He paused half-way up the stairs, leaning against the wall before continuing.

There was a time when this would have been nothing for Prussia, even if England had weighed the amount he had last week. But a nation's physical strength was directly proportional to the strength of the state. It told something about Gilbert Beilschmidt the human that he could still carry Arthur up a flight of stairs. Arthur, prior to his paralysis, would have no trouble carrying Prussia up the stairs, as even at the diminished state of his empire, he was still a strong nation.

"Which room?" Prussia said, leaning against the banister at the stop of the stairs.

"Second door on the right," Arthur said. "You can use the room across from it, it's relatively clean."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, heading over to the door. Arthur was able to help out by opening the door once they reached it.

"Thank you," England said, as Gilbert sat him on the edge of the bed to tuck him in.

"It's no problem for the awesome me," even though he was still putting his arrogance in every word, Arthur, for the first time, could see that it was a mask. Prussia was visibly out of breath from the exercise. But he had carried a hundred pounds of dead weight up a flight of stairs.

"Can you bring the chair up here? I'll work up here for the next few days if you can take care the bottom half of the house," Arthur said.

"I'll bring it up before I go to bed and set it next to the bed," he said, tucking Arthur beneath the covers. "Need anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice," England said.

Prussia disappeared out of the door and came back a few minutes later with a clear glass filled with water that he sat next to the bed.

"Thank you," Arthur said.

"I said it was no problem," Prussia replied.

"And I still feel the need to thank you," England said.

"Well, you're welcome then," Prussia said and exited out the door. "Just call if you need anything," he said, peeking back in.

* * *

The house stunk. But Prussia had time, and energy. He would clean it up. Starting by taking out the rotting garbage. It was shameful that he had allowed himself to fall so far out of fitness that he breathed heavily carrying Arthur up a flight of stairs. He was glad that England had decided that now he was up the stairs he didn't need to be downstairs.

It did mean that he would taking Arthur his food, but a plate of food was easier to carry than a human body. He sighed and leaned against the wall next to the trash can. He wasn't in danger of disappearing like the Roman Empire, but he wasn't any more remarkable than a normal human. It was depressing to think about, but he wasn't going to dwell on it.

With the trash taken out he went inside and decided to do the dishes from dinner before investigating the state of the fridge. He was willing to bet there was spoiled milk in there that he would have to take outside.

Arthur had been shot two weeks ago, he only spent a week in the hospital, and then a week at home before Gilbert had been told of his state and came right over. Apparently his brother had learned from France at an EU conference when attendance had been taken and England wasn't there. His brother had sat on it for a week before telling Gilbert about it when England didn't show up for a meeting of the world.

Thinking of brothers, Prussia wondered where Wales, Scotland, and North Ireland were. Not only that there were the over seas brothers and sisters, Gibraltar, Falkland Islands, and Bermuda to name a few (though admittedly, if Bermuda was on her way she was probably lost in her own backyard).

England had never been one to let people, even fellow nations, to close. They probably all assumed he could take care of himself and were too busy with their own tasks. It made him sympathize with Arthur, which was the sole reason he had come. Both were older brothers that were not appreciated by their younger siblings. Admittedly, West wasn't a complete jack ass like Sealand and America, but nor was he a good kid like Canada. He had, in fact dissolved the Prussian state with no thought to his older brother, just to make the German empire a single state back in the war.

He paused in his thoughts and looked around. He was holding a cartoon of spoiled milk and the lid to the trashcan was open. He had been cleaning Arthur's kitchen on auto, to lost in thoughts of brothers. He knew a lot about Arthur, they had been allies throughout much of history. Not only that, they shared similar histories. Both had been born fighting. Him as a Teutonic Knight, Arthur as Angles trying to unite all the Germanic tribes of his island and expel the Danes. They both had undying rivalries with their neighbors, his was with Poland and Lithuania, Arthur's was with France.

Both had been converted to Roman Catholicism from Pagan faiths and then converted to Protestant-ism on their own to get away from the hypocrisy that was the Roman Catholic church at the time. Both had been empires that lost most of their lands, though in Prussia's case he had lost all of them. Both had an unwavering loyalty to monarchies. Both had raised brothers who turned out to be stronger than them. And both had a singular arrogance that most nations bulked at (Prussia's coming out as his "awesome me" statements and Arthur's as his "I'm right, you're wrong" attitude).

Stepping back from what he was doing he realized he had cleaned the entire kitchen, polishing things to mirror shine. His thoughts were too deep. He had tried to step back from one thought only to find himself in another.

Maybe his rambling thoughts were a sign of exhaustion. He decided to go to bed and finish the lower half of the house tomorrow. He would go get some muffins and tea for Arthur's breakfast when the shops opened in the morning and go grocery shopping after breakfast. Than he would make lunch and start cleaning the sitting room. He wouldn't bother Arthur unless necessary.

With a sigh he went to bed, noticing that the house no longer stunk.

* * *

End Note: Wales, Scotland, and North Ireland are all said to be brothers of England with the same eyebrows. Though they have never been drawn in Hetalia, only written. I made Gibraltar, Falkland Islands, and Bermuda as relatives as they are British oversea territories. Bermuda's ability to get lost in her backyard is a reference to the Bermuda Triangle.


	2. When He Woke Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. I make no money off of this.

Author's Note: Please do not pelt me with angry reviews for what happens in this chapter. I did foreshadow it, but I won't spoil the surprise.

Chapter Summary: An elevator makes life easier and the sniper's identity is revealed. Will this make things easier or harder for the changes in England's and Prussia's relationship? Pr/UK

**_Legless_  
Chapter 2: When He Woke Up**

When he woke up the next morning he found the chair sitting right next to the bed within reaching distance. He pulled it over and managed to struggle his way in groaning at the fact that he was only going across the room and would soon be struggling to get out of it again soon enough. He did feel better than he had the previous night, sleeping in his own bed certainly helped. It took him ten minutes to get into the chair and then three to wheel it across the room and into the loo.

It took him a further five minutes to position the chair properly to get himself from it to the toilet. And took him fifteen minutes to struggle out of his pants and onto the seat to perform his morning absolutions. There were many things he had never thought about before ending up in the chair. And now he didn't think it stupid for the handicapped stalls in the public toilets being larger than the non-handicapped stalls. Or the use of elevators when there were perfectly good stairs. Or even handicapped parking spaces. All of these he had thought were a waste of time...until he realized he would need them.

He had to look at the original building plans and have an elevator added to the house, now he had access to his office, it wouldn't be that difficult. He knew Gilbert would get him the blueprints, they were in the attic. Getting building permits would be more difficult. The stairs were too narrow for one of those stair sled things to be added, so an elevator addition would be needed. On the bright side if he ever had a boss, once he healed up, that was handicapped, he would be able to invite him over for tea in his study.

He struggled back into his pants and back onto the chair after wiping and flushing. It was a pain and another long struggle, made even longer by the lack of those nice bars that allow for better leverage, instead he had to use the arms of the chair and the toilet tank to get himself back into the chair. Not as easy as Lieutenant Dan made it appear in that movie about a retard's trip through American history (didn't take two guesses to determine who made him watch it).

He was washing his hands when a knock came on the main bedroom door and he called out, "Enter!" Prussia came in with a steaming paper cup from the café down the street and a bag that was probably a muffin.

"Brought you breakfast," he said unnecessarily. "You're out of tea and food, so I picked up a muffin and a cup at the café, figured you'd like English Breakfast than the other flavors. They didn't have a good selection."

"No, I know they don't, are you going grocery shopping?" England asked, taking the tea and the muffin even as Prussia stepped behind the chair and carefully steered him back out of the WC and into the bedroom.

"Ja, do you want anything in particular?"

"I'll write a list, and while I'm doing that, can you get something out of the attic for me?"

"What is it, and where exactly?"

"It should be in an old desk up there, the door at the end of this hall is the attic, my office is the third door on the right," Prussia pushed the chair towards this room. "I need the house blueprints, they should be labeled as such."

"Old desk, blue prints, I'll get them while you make the grocery list," Prussia said. Abandoning Arthur to his desk. With his tea and his muffin he began making a grocery list. It included the staples, bread, milk, eggs, butter, and tea (very specific instructions because Arthur was rather particular about it).

He decided to wait until Prussia got back with the blueprints before deciding what sorts of meals to write down, though he could write down his breakfast things and snack foods (biscuits and Jaffa Cakes along with fruits). He didn't know if Prussia was one of those people who preferred to go shopping once a week or everyday, so he decided he would have to ask.

As if on cue, Gilbert reentered the office carrying one of those tubes used to keep important documents from getting crinkled or spilled upon, though Arthur groaned at the site of it. It met that his blueprints would require all the paperweights to keep from rolling back up.

"Got a list ready?"

"Almost, I don't know if you want to do all the grocery shopping for the week in one trip or go daily," Arthur said.

"I would need to use your car if I get everything in one trip," Gilbert said. "I really don't care either way, though."

"Well, I think you'll need to use my car anyways," England said. "But I wanted your opinion on dinners, especially since you'll have to cook them, at least until I get an elevator built."

"I'm not picky on what to eat. I like eating for the sake of eating. As for what I can cook, I'm good at following recipes and there's a recipe online for everything now."

"So roast is okay? And beef stew?" Arthur asked, writing down the ingredients. "How about fish and chips?"

"Ja, ja, ja," Gilbert said with a smile. Arthur's lips twitched as he finished the list up with some shepherd's pie, bangers, potatoes, and a few other things that made up the staples of English cuisine.

"The best grocer is a few blocks away in the opposite direction of the café, they usually have everything on this list," he said.

Gilbert left with the car keys and the directions to the store allowing England to relax in his office and begin work on modifying the place for the second time in a century (the first had been wiring the house for high speed Internet).

* * *

The next few months flew by in a blur. They fell into a routine while the remodeling was taking place. Not only was a lift constructed as an addition to the house, but various things were made handicap accessible that hadn't been before.

During that time Prussia proved to be an invaluable assistant. He would make sure that England's (Arthur as the construction people knew him) natural irritability did not hamper the work and he made sure that the work did not hamper England's important work.

Gilbert was a good cook, England decided, though many of the other nations would disagree. English cuisine was very close to German cuisine, and by association, Prussian. A meat and two veggies was the meal structure, usually. Sausage (they're biggest argument had been in the name "banger" vs. "wurst"), potatoes, and mushrooms was actually one of their favorite things to eat together.

They took tea together at precisely three o'clock out on the balcony attached to England's room. It was the only way the now handicapped nation managed to get outside, he was really feeling stir crazy and couldn't understand how Japan had done it for years. But Gilbert kept him from pulling out his sword and run someone through. Fresh flowers appeared on the upper levels and, in the dead of night, light airy curtains replaced the old velvet ones he had since the early seventeenth century.

Windows were open to let the cool spring wind in during sunny days, even on cloudy or rainy days, the windows could be opened just to hear the sound of the rain droplets hitting the roof or the leaves of the trees.

The rubble that had been Heathrow was still being cleared, slowly so that it could be investigated for evidence of who had attacked England. Meanwhile, nearby Gatwick had taken the majority of London bound traffic, though many international flights had been re-routed through Paris-Charles de Gaulle, Frankfurt, or Amsterdam. Gatwick received an upgrade as it went from the eighth busiest airport in Europe to the second.

Parliament had already decided that Heathrow would be rebuilt, though new building plans were in the works and a memorial would be included.

The case of who shot Arthur Kirkland was still being investigated, though the countries had a pretty good idea at this point who had, if not pulled the trigger, had at least ordered the trigger to be pulled.

As England was trapped in his house, he had asked Prussia to represent him him to the World Conference. He had been sent with a laptop that allowed him to conference with everyone even though he wasn't there in person.

The first time Prussia had shown up to one of the meetings, dressed in a suit that he managed not to look strange in and carrying a briefcase, he had been the subject of stares and many derogatory remarks concerning his non-state status. He had shown his remarkable disciplin by not saying a word and instead had found a spot that would be easily visible to the others and sat the brief case on the table, removing things from it. It turned out to be a laptop, speakers, a high-quality microphone, and an equally high-quality webcam.

A few minutes of setting it up and the addition of a G4 USB adapter and everyone got the answer of why Prussia was doing this, "Do you have a good view or should I move the camera?"

"That's fine."

Their relationship had changed a lot. Prior to this they had been drinking buddies with the occasional bout of drunken sex between them. But now they had become intimate in a way that many people couldn't. They knew each other, and not in the biblical sense.

Prussia surprised him by having an interest in similar types of music (they had actually had a discussion on the differences between The Beatles versus Pink Floyd, which were more similar than many people thought, and not just because both were bands from the United Kingdom and had formed in the '60s). England surprised him in turn with a love of nature, particularly bird watching.

They both knew that the other enjoyed a good fight, whether it be a pub-room brawl or a war, didn't matter. They had already known about their similar religious backgrounds. Prussia already knew that Arthur liked to take tea outside, even in the middle of winter, and quietly reflect on the past. England hadn't known what to think when Prussia had sat down next to him, served himself tea and sat quietly with him, except that he had enjoyed it.

There were no awkward silences between them. And even though England was surly most of the time, Prussia could still draw a chuckle out him with an easy that a master violinist could not imitate with their violin.

All in all, the months passed easily for the pair.

* * *

When he woke up and shifted himself into the chair. For the first time he would be able to leave the house today. The lift had been finished last week, but there had been things keeping him inside the house. Even though he had the power chair, he still used the one that had to be pushed around by hand, mostly because Prussia was the one to usually steer it.

And sure enough, he had just finished washing his hands when the other nation came in with his morning tea and the paper.

"There's a world conference today, are you attending?" Prussia asked, opening his closet to get the clothes Arthur would wear that day.

"Yes, I can leave the house now, there's no excuse for me to stay behind a computer monitor," he saw Prussia's shoulder's slump a bit as he got a suit and the necessary accessories out. "That doesn't mean that I don't want you there," he said, correctly guessing the reason for Prussia's change in demeanor.

"But wouldn't I be unnecessary?" Prussia asked.

"No, Francis may attempt to rape me or something," Arthur said. "And I may have trouble with doors. Not only that, someone has to move the chair already at the table away."

"Then I'm your body guard?"

"I suppose so," England said. "You make the decision of whether to take that seriously or not."

"I think I will," Prussia said, allowing England to put his clothes on and going to get ready. The conference wasn't until that afternoon, but it was in France this time, so they had to get to the station in London for a two and a half hour journey by train.

An hour later they were in the car (Prussia driving) heading towards London. "Do you really think we're ready for this?"

"As ready as we can be, I'm almost certain that we've uncovered the identity of your attacker, and he'll probably give himself away when he sees you."

"I don't want to believe it," England said, "but I've seen the evidence."

"And I hope for your sake that we are wrong," Prussia said.

The rest of their journey was in silence or rather there was no more discussion about such heavy issues as the identity of his attacker. They spoke of other things, the economy crisis that had most of Europe down with a case of the sniffles, the issue of global warming, and reasons why Ozzy Osbourne was better then Marilyn Manson.

They got some odd looks from other passengers, but they ignored them and eventually reached Paris where the conference was being held.

"Francis rented a conference room in a hotel this time," Gilbert said and drove them there in the rented car. England was surprised by how good Prussia had gotten with driving. But he really shouldn't have been. They arrived a little early, but not so much so that no one was here already.

As host, Francis was the first to arrive and he had been followed by Germany. The two were having a discussion when Prussia opened the door and pushed England into the conference room. Canada, Germany, Russia, France, and the Italy brothers were the only nations present, but they looked up when the door opened.

"Angleterre," France said. "You have finally decided to grace us with your wonderful presence?"

"The lift has been finished so I can move about with more freedom," England said, allowing Prussia to steer him to a nice spot at the table.

"I'm glad Angliya is now able to join us," Russia said, even though he said this nicely, he still managed to give off a creepy aurora.

"Ve~Inghilterra looks healthy~" Italy said happily, bouncing over.

Canada approached and hugged England, much to the other's surprise. It wasn't often that he remembered his other North American child, after all, compared to America, Canada was positively non-existent, but he had always been the better child.

"How are you feeling?" Matthew asked.

"I would be better if I were out of this blasted chair, but I feel good for the situation," England said.

Matthew smiled one of his face illuminating grins and said, "I'm glad."

People filed into the conference room, most making a comment about England's physical return (most were happy to see him, but there were a few who weren't). As usual, America was late.

He came in just as Germany was calling the meeting to order, being the only one with the patience to control the meetings.

"Iggy? Back on your feet already?" America said.

There was a gasp in the room, "And how would I be back on my feet with a centimeter diameter hole through my spinal column?"

"You're faking it," America said.

"And why would I be faking a spinal injury?" England said.

"Because you weren't supposed to be hit there," America didn't realize what he had said until after he had said it.

"Oh? And where was I supposed to be hit? The head? Maybe the sniper messed up a heart shot? I have nothing more to say, ever, to traitorous bastards who stab their allies in the back. You better hope that the missile attack on Heathrow isn't traced back to you, or you might end up with a declaration of war."

The rest of the meeting was on pins and needles, and no matter what France said, no one could lighten the mood. It was easy to tell that England had the EU on his side, and quite a few other countries, as well, if it came down to open war. The opinion of the attack was that it was a cowardly deed with no honor, and considering how honorable most of the nations liked to think they were, so America found himself without a friend through the whole meeting. Because most of the people opposed to England were also opposed to America.

The meeting was broken up early due to the tension and the fact they couldn't get anything done and everyone left, to hotels or home. Germany had them vote for a meeting next month in hopes that tensions had cooled down.

"You were right," England said. "I need a bloody drink."

"I wish I wasn't," Prussia said. "But you aren't drinking anything tonight, as there's no alcohol in the house and I'm not making a run to the store for it until tomorrow."

"Fine," England said. They got home and both of them went their separate ways. When he went to sleep the world was in chaos, what had provoked the United States into attacking the United Kingdom? He hoped the world made sense when he woke up.

* * *

End Note: PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME!

England refers to the movie "Forrest Gump" in the fourth paragraph, which is a movie I actually like, but canon England is supposed to be hypercritical of American movies.

Also, I like both Ozzy and Marilyn. But Pink Floyd is better than both (and the Beatles :P ).

Translations: (don't worry I won't use too many)

Angleterre: England (French)  
Angliya: England (phonetic Russian)  
Inghilterra: England (Italian)


End file.
